2008-03-20 - Renatalis vs. Kenobi and Padawan
Decapitation, such a nasty way to die. And the blood-red Twi'Lek does not move fast enough-- cutting the defenders from five, to four. His head, lekku still twitching, rolls away across the sand, lifeless-- the errant twitch of eyes and the corners of its lips, here and there, now and again. "Just go!" the remaining Twi'Lek rushing the penthouse says-- advising the Bodyguards to scatter. They're obviously... not equipped to deal with this one... At the head of a group of men comes Obi-Wan Kenobi. He pulls a lightsaber from his belt, though does not ignite it. Frowning faintly, he runs swiftly towards the clone. "At last," the Knight declares, "Amalfiel. Retreat or surrender, for you will gain no more ground today." The saber ignites, though he does not attack. COMBAT: You ignite your blue lightsaber. COMSYS: Terienn says, "Terienn to Alderaan forces. The private security blocking the clone's access to the beach house has fled." COMBAT: Karin wields her H4RD Corr Blaster. Running near Obi-Wan is a dark-haired woman, speaking animatedly into a com-link on her wrist. "Rem left the house," she yells in her dark alto at the Jedi. "I will follow her into Aldera." Karin gestures at a group of forty or so running men, heading towards the city -- though the other could still shout a message or call her back, should need arise. Crap. Rem must have run out the back. Peering one last time around the tree to the clone and Obi-Wan, Terienn raises herself to a crouch and runs tucked over back to the spaceport. Terienn walks away from the coastline back towards the city. Terienn has left. Amalfiel turns grimly, his eyes narrowing, and fixes Obi-Wan with a lethal mismatched stare. "You are interfering, Minion of Jana. Move and I will spare your life, but I will not allow you to recapture Rem Dolor. She is a member of the oppressed classes, you know; you Jedi servant of the aristocracy!" "Rem Dolor will not leave Alderaan on my watch," Obi-Wan counters. He enters a defensive stance and tilts his lightsaber towards Amalfiel. "Fire," he demands the men, while giving a nod to Karin. COMBAT: From Alderaan: Aldera - Fairhaven Upper Girders, someone fires a blaster bolt at Amalfiel Renatalis! COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis dodges Kerrick's blaster bolt. Amalfiel Renatalis flicks his wrist, smiling with a demonic sort of grace, and draws a gleaming black force pike, which he activates with a toss of his head. "You don't watch very closely, do you?" COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis dons his Black Silk Fur-Lined Robe. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis wields his Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike. Karin wastes no time after Obi-Wan's nod to run towards the city centre, armed men in tow. A blaster bolt streaks past Amalfiel; at the last minute, he glides sideways, laughing. "Snipers! Idiocy." "I watch closely enough. You are a perversion, incapable of repentance. Surrender, or risk death." Obi-Wan nods as Karin departs, but doesn't not strike. FORCE: You reach out with the Force and feel... An overwhelming kindred spirt somewhere on this planet. A powerful kindred spirt somewhere on this planet. A great kindred spirt very close to you. A great kindred spirt somewhere on this planet. A powerful kindred spirt somewhere on this planet. A powerful wayward soul nearby. COMBAT: From Alderaan: Aldera - Fairhaven Upper Girders, someone fires a blaster bolt at Amalfiel Renatalis! COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis dodges Kerrick's blaster bolt. Amalfiel Renatalis yawns elaborately. Then, as if inclined to make it harder to snipe him, he closes abruptly with Obi-Wan, leaping at him, and, while airborne, brings his force pike whirling round, chopping at the Jedi's torso as if to crumple him out of the way. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis attacks Obi-Wan Kenobi with his Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike! Defense options: +PASS - +DODGE - +PARRY with weapon COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi tries to parry with his blue lightsaber, but Amalfiel Renatalis's Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike vivisects him, destroying Obi-Wan Kenobi's Tan Robe. Obi-Wan lifts his lightsaber to parry, but fails. The force pike slices him deep across the gut and he falls into the sand, landing with a hard thud. His lightsaber disengages and his head bangs against the sand. "Agh!" he yells, gripping his gut, as he stares up at Amalfiel. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Anakin Skywalker and transmit a desperate feeling and a vision: Obi-Wan lands in the sand, on a beach. Amalfiel stands above him.. You then transmit the telepathic message: "Help!" A young man comes sprinting down the beach, his breath heavy as his footsteps carry him in long strides across the sand. Called by the Force, he hears the distinctive sound of a lightsaber, seeing the blue blade before it deactivates. "Master!" Anakin calls out, voice hoarse and breathless as he streaks across the sand, a hand struggling with the steel cylinder at his side. Pulled from his belt, a purple blade hisses out of it, crackling. "Don't touch him!" the young padawan roars, bearing down on Amalfiel. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker ignites his purple lightsaber. FORCE: You experience a reckless feeling and think of Anakin Skywalker. Amalfiel Renatalis peers down at Obi-Wan and runs a slim hand through his black hair. He says, deliberately cryptic, "A soul could quite comfortably perch in the wilderness." Then he looks up at the young Jedi who seems intent on charging at him. He grins. Lowering his lightsaber, he holds up a clawed hand, beckons. Obi-Wan tilts his head back, muttering, and rolls to his side. He pushes up with his hand, continuing to mutter, and begins to stand. He grits his teeth and reaches out towards the beach, his attention on something in the distance. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Jana and transmit a desperate feeling and a vision: Obi-Wan stands on a beach. He holds his gut, bleeding horribly, while his Padawan fights Amalfiel.. Verdant eyes flash with anger, Anakin pacing forward to stand in front of Obi-Wan. The purple blade lowers, held between the Knight and his assailant, as Anakin's free hand reaches for his comlink, practically shouting into it. It is only a moment's diversion; then he takes a step forward, a worried glance downwards to Kenobi. Then his gaze lifts to Amalfiel again, the blade lifting as his eyes do until its flickering point is raised to the clone's face. "Who -are- you?" Skywalker asks, eyes widening as he reaches out with his mind. "What have you done? I sense ... that you are strong, but misguided. Lay down your weapon and I will do you know harm. We can guide you back, to the right path ..." Even as he speaks words of peace, he steps over his fallen Master, fingers clenched around the lightsaber, ready and prepared for combat. Amalfiel smiles pleasantly up at Anakin Skywalker. "Oh," he says quietly, "I am Amalfiel. I follow the river, wherever the river takes me. Right now, the river takes me to free poor Rem Dolor from bondage vile." COMSYS: Amalfiel Renatalis suddenly scowls, his tranquility ruffled. "Where are you? I'll get you out of here." Obi-Wan stands, breathing heavily. "Anakin, don't try to fight him. He's too powerful." His teeth grit together and he turns to Amalfiel. "You won't succeed. Your enemy cannot be bought or bartered with, and we will not back down." His hand lifts again, and this time he grips Anakin's shoulder. "Run," he demands, as he begins to back away. "You aren't going anywhere," Anakin says to Amalfiel, steeling himself. The lightsaber is now held in two hands, as he prepares himself for combat, eyes flashing. "Lay down your weapon and surrender! I will not ask you again. We will not harm you, or your friend." He looks over to Obi-Wan, shaking his hand. "I won't leave you here!" "The more of you in a position to fight me," Amalfiel says irritably, "the more insects I must swat! I have lives to save, treacherous worms, and you, lovers of filth, are in my way." He dives toward Anakin, hand snaking out to wrest the boy's live lightsaber out of his grasp. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis puts away his Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepike. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis lashes out at Anakin Skywalker's arms with his fists! COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker tries to parry with his purple lightsaber, but Amalfiel Renatalis shreds his hand, disarming him. "Anakin! I sid /run/" Obi-Wan says, shouting. He reaches out with his hand and summons the lightsaber into it, then reaches upwards. A hunk of rock, the size of a boulder, flies towards Anakin, Amalfiel, and Obi-Wan, forcing each to dodge out of the way. The boulder threatens to crush anything that comes between it and the sand. You pick up a Master Boethius' Lightsaber. COMBAT: You hurl a sand at Amalfiel Renatalis! Type +ABORT to abort your attack. FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis dodges Obi-Wan Kenobi's flying debris. COMBAT: You hurl a beach towl at Anakin Skywalker! Type +ABORT to abort your attack. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker tries to dodge, but Obi-Wan Kenobi's flying debris lightly wounds him. Dodging grains of sand and wet towels, Amalfiel feels a very threatening presence. He goes pale now and dashes down the beach, black hair streaming behind him. They burst through the Mansion, and not a subtle bursting either. It is a literal storm of uniformed men carrying heavy weapons, at their head? A midget in brown robes. There is a very stern look on her face as she quickly follows the images given by the other Jedi previously already knowing what to expect. The fleeing form of Amalfiel is seen and the order is given. "Target, open fire." The Jedi voice is small but the man around her do precisely as ordered. Even as the Strike Team begin their operation the small Knight is on the move towards the sandy beach, pursuing after Amalfiel with no weapon drawn immediately. COMBAT: JO Strike Unit Beta fire their SoroSuub CRD3 Advanced Blasters at Amalfiel Renatalis! COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis dodges JO Strike Unit Beta's blaster bolt. A cloud of blaster bolts open up on Amalfiel, but he leaps--into the water, into the surf. ESCAPE: Amalfiel Renatalis escapes from the area! Hand struck and lightsaber flying from his grasp, Anakin makes a muffled noise of pain, clutching his injured hand close to his chest. Blood spurts from it, mauled and sliced open by Amalfiel's vise grip and sharp claws. The padawan bites his lip so hard that blood flows from it, eyes screwed shut in pain for a few moments. He falls to a knee in the wet sand, searching for Obi-Wan, finding him -- Jana and Amalfiel now far from his pain-filled mind. "Master, are you alright?" Obi-Wan leans against a hunk of rock, holding his gut. He sighs, continuing to grit his teeth, then says, "I need a medical center. My gut feels like it's about to fall out." He looks up towards Jana as Amalfiel dives into the surf, then shakes his head. "That one's dangerous." He collapses onto the sand, lolling his head back. Jana watches Amalfiel go into the surf and the troops fire a few more volleys before she holds up a hand, a slight motion but enough that they hold fire. "Help the wounded." She instructs towards the Strike Force, making her way back as well. Hearing what Obi-Wan says about dangerous, she nods her head. "Yes. He is. I came as quickly as I could but the city is in chaos. I need to find out what is going on, if there are clone troops landed yet." She motions to a dozen or so of the Strike Team, "They will escort you both to the Medical Center for treatment, I'll come along myself as quickly as I can." The young Knight's tone is soft but there is a distinct emotional distance in her eyes as she goes to her comlink. COMSYS: (single channel) Jana says, "Amalfiel has escaped and is on the loose, be prepared. Any sightings make him your primary target, let the others around know as well and immediately alert me." COMSYS: (single channel) Jana says, "This is Dawnrunner. Highness, alert me immediately if the Blacks break through and begin landing troops. At present, we are attempting to track one of the Clones, Amalfiel." Anakin struggles to his feet, crushed hand clutched to his chest. "Let's go to the treatment center, Master. You're hurt. That man is dangerous ... we have to track him down ... but for now ..." Words do not come easily, through the pain. Obi-Wan grabs one of the soldier's arms and lifts himself up, continuing to hold his gut. "May the Force be with you, Dawnrunner." He rosses Anakin his saber, adding, "Try not to lose that again." Afterwards he hobbles off down the beach, men in tow. "For the last time, it's Jana," the young woman says. She turns and moves back towards the mansions, moving with a quick pace despite her small frame. Several of the men behind her chuckle and snort as they follow after her. Category:March 2008 RP Logs